


Two ideas,   Two idiots

by Ambluehberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Klance Week, Klangst Week 2017, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambluehberry/pseuds/Ambluehberry
Summary: This story is about the upcoming of Lances and Keith's adventures together. How Keith is full galra and lance helps him along the way.





	Two ideas,   Two idiots

Notes at the end Lances pov So I guess I should tell you why me and Keith are fighting these funny lookin things that look like buttholes, or why Keith is full galra. It all started when Keith had an accident in a mission. He was coming out of his room less and less, except if there was an emergency. Though...He would always have his helmet on when he did. We had gotten rid of the galra problem for a couple of days, in those days Keith hadn't come out once! Not even for food! "Uh can I interrupt?" Shut up Keith I'm narrating this story "Sorry" Keith hissed stupidly. "No I didn't"  fine fine whatever let's just get back to the story. So anyway he hadn't come out of his room for days! It was getting stupid. He was worrying everyone! So I, the heroic Lance! Decided to go check up on him. "Keith?" I knocked on his door. ... I waited a couple seconds then signed. "Keith! I'm getting sick and tired of your bullshit!" I opened the door, but I was not expecting what I saw.. "k-keith...?" When I walked in I saw that he had purple spots on him, one eye normal, the other one galra. He had ears and his hair was messy. He was curled up in a corner crying, hand bleeding. All the mirrors were shattered with blood. His room was a mess. "Keith! You-you're turning g-galra..." Keith said nothing. "Keith your hand.." Lance stuttered rushing to him closing the door on the way in. "Here" he consoled softly. He ripped a part of his shirt and rapped it around his hand. "Keith it's okay.. you're alright. I'm here" he smiled warmly. Keith looked up and saw the comforting smile. He sniffed and scoffed. "How? How is it okay, Lance? My galra side is taking over me. Allura is probably going to hate me. I'm gonna give shiro horrible memory's from when he was captured..and and-" he started hyperventilating. "Keith." Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "It's okay. I doubt Allura is gonna hate you. It might take her a little time to get used to it, but I doubt she'll hate you. Shiro is really good at handling his emotions when it comes to that stuff" Lance softly assured. "I guess.. but-" Keith wept but lance interrupted "Keith it's okay" lance encouraged again. "But how am I gonna tell them.. how am I gonna show them without them freaking out.. I don't even want them to see me. I'm- I'm just so scared..I can't take it." Keith cried. This time for some reason his words stuck in lance like a blade. It kept repeating in lances head "I'm just so scared...I can't take it" over and over again. Lance shook his head. "Keith.. how 'bout we do it together?" Keith sniffed once again.. silence hit the room for about a minute. "lance can I ask you something...?" "Shoot me" lance replied back smiling. "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me.." lance thought about it for second. "Keith. I don't hate you. You're fun to tease and argue with, but I don't hate you." Lance expressed putting his other hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith looked down again thinking with a stressed look on his face. "O-okay we can do it together..but I feel..pathetic!" Keith hissed frustrated, pulling on his hair. Eyes closing making more tears come out. "It's okay, Keith. You do realize your allowed to feel feelings and be human. Here, I'll promise you something. I promise I will make sure you never feel pathetic again."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is probably really sloppy, probably cuz this is my first fan fic. I really hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as I like writing it. If you have some things you wanna point out to me or give me pointers you can. It's completely fine. Also please leave your opinions in the comments. (Also I know. Lance in the middle of the story starts to go third person. It's supposed to be like that (Ps I know you just read the notes but these are the extra notes) okay so furst of all this is originally from my acc on wattpad ambluehberry but I decided to put it on here! I suggest if you like the story and you want quicker updates to read it on there :) there's already 8 chapters on there (so far ;)) but anyway that's all I wanted to say!!! Byeeeeee!!!


End file.
